Blue and Red
by JansenFriedh827
Summary: Demyx knew it. He knew that it was a complete suicide mission, meant to erase him from the Organization's records. But what could he do but obey orders? Sad Demyx-centered fic.


This was something I wrote today as I was thinking how terrible Demyx's death was. It was a complete suicide mission and he knew it, but he still kept that positive attitude. I feel like somewhere on some wikia that Demyx's true behavior showed during the fight and his last scene, like when he was looking down before 'Hey, you guys are looking lively!' and his 'Silence, traitor'. And his yells of pain in the second half of the fight. It made me sad, that the entire time you know him he's faking this happy behavior. So, I wrote this. No pairings in this, though subtle hints of Zemyx, if you really look, but it's friendship. This is sad stuff :( I'll probably keep editing it and making it longer. But, thanks for reading this :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise, the Organization would come back. And they'd be awesome.

--**--

"W… What?"

A stutter.

He had heard wrong- he must have.

"You heard me." Cold, unforgiving. "You are to intercept the key bearer and defeat him."

"B-but-!" Futile. "You know I can't! You and Xemnas both know! He defeated Larxene, and Marluxia, and that was before! He's gotten stronger, I won't have a chance! I--"

"Silence, IX." A hiss. "You are to do as commanded."

"It's suicide," A surrendering whimper.

"Be prepared to leave tomorrow." His cries ignored. "You are dismissed."

Cold footsteps trail away from him, leaving him weak and utterly shocked.

The Organization had turned on him.

It now wanted him dead.

This was suicide. They were sending him to defeat the key bearer, when really he was only being sent to be thrown out of their responsibility. He turned around, running his hands through his hair. He knew he had messed up before, but he never thought the Organization would purposely kill him. He walked forward, away from the front of the round room.

"You okay there, little man? You look sick," Without true worry, more curiosity. He swallowed, his throat dry. He was breathing irregularly. He looked up to the older man- and for a second the man's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Are you okay?" He immediately asked, a sense of urgency in his voice. There was fear in the younger man's eyes. He looked down, hiding his expression from the superior. After a moment of collecting himself he looked back up with a fake half smile and closed eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" He exclaimed, walking past the man, knocking into his shoulders. He could feel the man staring into his back but he paid no heed. A Corridor of Darkness formed in front of him with a wave of his hand and he teleported quickly to the first place he could think of. Sure enough, his redheaded friend was sitting on a bed, staring out the window, his face turned away. Dropping all fake expressions, he stumbled to stand behind the bed of the man. "Axel! Please! They're sending me to take down the key bearer! You know I can't do it, I'm too weak for that! He took down Marluxia and Larxene, there's no way I can kill him!" A long pause.

"Demyx," Axel said after a while. "It's your mission."

"Please! I can't do it!" Demyx could feel himself weakening, his knees barely keeping him up. "I wasn't able to defeat him in the Underworld, and now they're sending me to kill him in Hollow Bastion!"

"I know."

"I won't be able to even weaken him! This is suicide! Why would the Organization turn on me like this? They think I don't know that this is a suicide mission, but they're just trying to brush me off! Please, you have to do something!" Tears were threatening to fall down his face, though he apparently could not feel.

"Demyx," Axel repeated. "Quiet." His tone was cold and merciless. "You have to complete your mission to your fullest, whether you can do it or not. You cannot fail and come back to the Organization, saying you only failed your mission. If you do not succeed in a mission, you cannot come back at all."

No. No, no, no, no, no. It couldn't be that his best friend was turning on him. His best friend was siding with the Organization.

"Please, Axel," Demyx was crying now. He fell weakly to his knees. "This is suicide." He lowered his gaze, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold back his tears. He heard footsteps in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Axel, glaring down at him. The man raised a fist, and before Demyx knew what was happening, a huge force was slammed into his face and he was sent on his back, sliding on the floor. His eyes were wide in frozen shock, the environment blurring as he saw stars.

"Quiet." Axel said darkly. "You can't feel. You know that. So stop pretending you can and go on the mission. Whether or not you can do it is irrelevant. This is your duty to the Organization, and if you cannot carry out your duty, you will be destroyed." Demyx watched in terror as Axel's hands twitched slightly and his chakrams appeared in them, the man not even bothering holding them out as his sides like when he usually summoned the weapons. Demyx stared at his friend a minute more, thinking he wouldn't actually do anything- but was horrified when the man raised his chakrams. He swung one and a blade of fire shot out. Demyx raised his hand and a wave of water swirled from the air and blocked the fire, sending droplets showering all over the floor. Demyx was pushed back slightly from the impact, but he could see the man starting to run at him. He panicked and formed a Corridor of Darkness around himself and felt he cold black enveloping him and dragging him away from his best friend's room.

He got up as the darkness began to pool away. He looked around- graves of the Organization surrounded him. The amount of red glowing in the room still alarmed him. He slowly made his way towards his own grave in the corner. To be honest, this room had always crept him out. It was like a promise of your own demise. He looked up to the opposite side of the room and made his way towards his other best friend's. He had not known him as long as he did Axel, but he always felt that he had a silent, closer mutual relationship with the younger man. He stood over the grave, looking down at the glowing picture of the weapon. The book shined mockingly back at him. Below it was written in small, clean letters, 'The Cloaked Schemer'. Sure, this name fit him, but it didn't mean Demyx particularly liked it. He looked up at the scarlet door, glowing mockingly in his face. Without thinking he walked through the door, and found himself in Zexion's dedicated area. Demyx had come visiting him many times here. It was a large, open area with Kingdom Hearts plainly visible. Near the right side was a covered area, where the ground above stretched over. It made for shade, and a perfect spot for Zexion to read his Lexicon with Kingdom Hearts shining down on the pages. Demyx would sit in front of him with his sitar and the two would silently play and read for hours until they retired. Demyx rubbed the side of his aching face as he approached the covered area.

Just as he expected, the man's Lexicon was lying on the ground. Zexion had a habit of, when he was in the middle of something and didn't need his Lexicon, letting his weapon teleport back to the same spot. Demyx would pick it up when he found it and take it back to the man when he returned from his mission. Demyx had been here when it suddenly appeared in a swirl of black while Zexion was in Castle Oblivion, and Demyx knew something had happened. When he walked out of the portal, he was standing over a crimson, glowing grave. He had not dared touch the book. He always used to pick it up and was going to move it.

But he was scared. He knew that he could pick it up, but if he did, it would never be placed in that spot again. He never dared touch it.

Demyx sat next to the book, looking longingly at it. He summoned his sitar and closed his eyes. The water began to swirl around him, and he let his own tears fall, though he knew that he could never truly feel.

--

Demyx woke, his sitar gone. He had fallen asleep on his side, hugging the Lexicon to his chest. He set it back down and quickly shot up, wondering what time it was. He ran out from under the covered area and ran through the portal. Remembering, he frantically looked back, hoping to look at the Lexicon again before he passed through one last time, but was unable to see it as he appeared back in the Castle. He looked around frantically and then stopped. Everything from the day before came rushing back to him. It must be time to intercept the key bearer. He slowly began walking towards the exit of the grave-filled room, but instead turned back.

He walked towards his blue grave.

'The Melodious Nocturne'.

The shining sapphire image of his sitar was glowing brightly. He stared at his grave until he heard banging behind him, and was woken into reality. He quickly formed a Corridor around himself, and for a second, thought he saw a flash of red, but he knew it was one of the graves only catching his attention one last time. Absently, he wondered if it was Zexion's.

Demyx appeared in Hollow Bastion, on a large cliff overlooking everything. Now was the time. He bit his bottom lip. He knew that this was futile, that this was a suicide mission. _I can't let them know that. _Demyx thought. He quickly calmed himself and tried to make himself somewhat positive as he saw the key bearer making his way towards the thousands of heartless. Demyx eyed his surroundings and saw a tiny square right in the middle of the key bearers path. Perfect. Demyx panicked as he saw the boy began to run into the square and quickly formed a corridor.

The first thing he saw was the boy staring at him, an expression of surprise on his face. Next to him were the tall dog animal and the smaller duck mage. He didn't bother getting to know any of their names. He realized he was awkwardly staring at them and stuttered for a minute, clenching his hand a bit in anxiety and looking away. He stared at the ground a bit, remembering what he was supposed to be looking like. He threw on his best smile.

"Hey, you guys are lookin' lively." He said casually with a slightly chuckle, waving his hand and putting his other on his hip.

"Scram!" The duck yelled, slamming one foot into the ground.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" Roxas, or the key bearer or whatever his name was, asked.

_So they recognize me. _Demyx thought with a small wince.

"How did a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Sora spat bitterly. Demyx recoiled a bit, gasping in response, perhaps being a bit too animated. He wasn't really expecting that response, but his small performance may have been a bit too much for someone being 'positive'. Zexion had always asked why he pretended to be positive all the time.

'_Because,' _he answered, _'having everyone around you being negative doesn't really help your general mood. Besides, even if you weren't, wouldn't you rather people think you're happy?' _Zexion had merely smiled and turned his attention back to his book, intrigued by the answer.

"I bet you can't even fight," The key bearer's challenge shook him out of his thoughts as the boy crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but we can!" The duck said confidently. Demyx relaxed his arms with a small smirk.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He said, wagging his finger at them. As though choreographed, all three of them drew their weapons in sync. Demyx pulled his hands back, nervously rubbing his fingers together for a minute before whipping around, crossing one arm and waving his hand. "Oh, I told them they were sending the wrong guy…" Demyx mumbled. Truthfully they were sending the right guy, from their points of view. He sagged slightly, whimpering. He considered making a Corridor of Darkness and teleporting away, but then remembered Axel's words.

'_Quiet.' Axel had said. 'You can't feel. You know that. So stop pretending you can and go on the mission. Whether or not you can do it is irrelevant. This is your duty to the Organization, and if you cannot carry out your duty, you will be destroyed.'_

The man had been serious. If Demyx were not to carry out this mission he would be destroyed. But the mission was impossible. The mission was made for Demyx's failure. Either way, Demyx was going to die.

And he knew it.

"Who is this kook?" The key bearer's voice drifted from behind him.

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." Way to point out the obvious.

"Right- no hearts!" The key bearer exclaimed, as though he had just figured that out. Demyx straightened up suddenly as he heard this. He whipped around, suddenly angry. What did he know? This small boy, who was doing nothing but ripping through their plans? What was the Organization doing to make this kid their enemy, anyway? All they wanted were their hearts. All they needed was for the stupid boy to keep killing Heartless and releasing hearts so that they can finally become whole. What does this stupid kid know about Nobodies? He'd never not had a heart, so how would he even know what it feels like? Here he was killing off Organization members left and right, thinking it was fine because they didn't really exist. They obviously existed because they were right in front of him- and they felt pain. But he thought since he was the key bearer, he knew everything and could do anything. Demyx spun around part way with an expression of pure anger on his face- and for a split second he could see the shocked face on the key bearer at his rage, one that reflected that of Xigbar's from the day before. Demyx knew he was dropping his façade. He lowered his gaze for a split second as he calmed himself.

"Oh, we do too have hearts," Demyx said, holding out his arms as though to prove his point. "Don't be mad…" He added, thinking bitterly how the key bearer could even be truly mad in the first place.

"You can't trick us!" The duck said again, stomping his foot and pointing at the Nobody. Demyx frowned slightly. He turned back around. He was tired of this. The stupid key bearer and his dumb animal buddies mocking him, as though they knew everything. They knew _nothing. _They had no idea what had happened to the members of the Organization. And it was making Demyx sick. The man turned back around, glaring at the boy and pointing one finger at him. This was it. This was what the mission was all about. He wasn't going to make it back from this.

"Silence, traitor."

--

A yell. Frantic swings. Calls of pain on both sides. A scream of true pain left the lips of one of the two standing people.

Pain. Coursing through his body, he was almost unable to feel the world around him. But he could feel the pain all over him, and the key bearer was still attacking him. Demyx blocked with his sitar and slammed a chord. Pillars of water shot up and slammed into the key bearer. He grunted as he was thrown into the air, but twisted in the air, out of Demyx's view. Demyx, thinking he had a momentary break, tried to heal- but looked up to see the blade slash into his stomach. He let out a scream of pain and fell back. All the water disappeared. He grabbed at his stomach frantically. He let out a weak whimper, trying to scream again. He couldn't find the air to do so. He could feel the key bearer glaring holes into him, lacking all sympathy. Demyx opened his hand and felt his sitar begin to disappear. For a moment he remembered where he wanted it to go and tried to get it there- but the pain was overwhelming, and he stared at the sitar in his hand only to realize it was no longer there. He hadn't the power to even hold his weapon. He wrapped the empty hand around his waist, panting. He knew this was going to happen. This is what the mission was made for.

This was what the mission was made for.

Meaning that, in the end, he was succeeding in his mission after all.

He smiled bitterly but felt the pain cloud his thoughts. A pang of searing hurt shot through his body and he dropped his head back, bringing his hands up to his head. He might have been screaming, he might not have been. He could not longer tell. He dropped to his knees. He could feel his body getting lighter. The floor beneath him was glowing white and blue. All he could hear were the sounds of bubbles popping and water running. The ground grew bright around him, shining blue and white all around him so that he was surrounded by the colors. Absently, he thought, _my favorite colors. _

The light cleared, and the path was empty.

--

Blue to red in an instant. Axel watched as the grave flickered to red. His face fell and he stumbled a bit. "No," He mumbled. He knew this was going to happen, but for it to actually occur at that moment was shocking. He shook his head, putting a hand on his temple. Demyx had lost. The bright crimson light of the grave, Demyx's least favorite color, was glowing up at Axel, mocking him.

"It was meant to be, Axel," A calm voice echoed from the entrance. "He was weak, and he failed his mission in the Underworld. He was nothing but a third leg. The Organization is better without him." Saïx said indifferently. Axel was silent. He only stared at the words below him.

'The Melodious Nocturne'.

In the Shadow Clearing, the half-covered area belonging to one of the deceased members of the Organization, there lay a long untouched book, lying forgotten under the covering.

Next to it sat a blue sitar.

--**--

See? Wasn't that sad? I'm sorry if it got confusing in parts where it switched perspectives. I forgot fanfiction deletes the double spacing thing. I had to place these last minute '--'s in there, so it may be a little weird looking. But, thank you for reading! It'd be great if you could review, I never know if people read otherwise xD Thanks so much for reading, you don't know how much it means! Oh, and a few notes:

Did anyone get the flash of red right before Demyx left? If you didn't, that wasn't a grave, it was Axel coming into the room.

And I could NOT remember the place where the graves were for the life of me! I ended up just not having the name. And if you didn't get what the 'Shadow Clearing' was, do you remember that place where you fought Luxord, and that other place where you fight Saix? Well, all of OXIII have those doors, just 11 of them are destroyed. I thought of those as their specific areas, and Zexion's being the place mentioned here.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I feel like this story is one of my best, and I still kind of get sad reading it. :'( Thanks for reading and/or reviewing :D


End file.
